Cuphead vs spinel
=description= Cuphead vs steven universe! Which old cartoon inspired character will come out supreme? Cuphead or spinel? =interlude= Boomstick: cartoons have been a thing ever since the early 1900's, and there are tons of characters that are based off of early cartoons! Wiz: like cuphead, the devil dealer Boomstick: and spinel, the abandoned plaything, he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a death battle. =cuphead= Wiz: cuphead and his brother mugman lived without a care with their elder kettle, till they went to the devil's casino, even though kettle said not to. Boomstick: what's with people not listening to their family? Don't they ever learn? Wiz: it was going well until cuphead tried to gamble with the devil himself! Of course, it didn't go well... Boomstick: you see, cuphead used his soul as a way for gambling, so when they lost, they pleaded for him to give them mercy Wiz: he decided that if they were to live, they would have to collect the souls of his enemies... Boomstick: or they would become his possessed servants! ...creepy!... Wiz: the two would be given a magical potion by elder kettle that would give them magical powers Boomstick: now, there's way to many powers for us to count, so we're only going to say a few. Wiz: the one any player starts off with is the pea shooter Boomstick: ever see someone in the distance that you want to be taken out? The peashooter can make you be able to shoot beams from your hands! I mean, they all do this, but this is the OG! Wiz: never say og again Boomstick: whatever wiz... Wiz: in summary it can go a pretty good distance and take a well amount of damage Boomstick: next on our list is the roundabout! If one of your bullets misses your target, with the roundabout, it can hit what it missed! Wiz: it's basically the same as the peashooter other than the fact that it's basically a boomerang... Boomstick: you make it sound less cool than it actually is, wiz! Wiz: now, we need to look at their specials! Boomstick: first we have the mega blast! Wiz: it's basically the same as ryu's hadouken but it does a ton of damage! Boomstick: there's also the super art 1 Wiz: which is a huge beam that comes from the head of cuphead, taking down anyone in his way! Boomstick: also, cuphead even has his own plane! Wiz: which can shoot pellets and even turn into a insanely powerful missle! Boomstick: we weren't able to get ALL of his abilities, but we did get some! Wiz: now, time for the slinkie... =spinel= Wiz: years upon years ago, there was a small but well known lord named pink diamond, unlike the other diamonds, she was more playful and less serious Boomstick: she even had her own playmate who she used to play with on her magical floating garden, sounds weird, I know Wiz: and that playmate of hers was spinel Broomstick: *laughs* wait, THAT'S spinel? She does look troublesome at all! Wiz: oh, you are so, so, SO wrong about that! Boomstick: you see, what pink diamond really wanted was her own planet to control Wiz: when she finally got her own planet, she told spinel to stay there Boomstick: oh, for how long? An hour, a da- Wiz: 6,000 years... Boomstick: WHAT!?! Wiz: yeah, and to make it worse, she never came back, if it wasn't for her son making a message to the universe, she would have never left Boomstick: jeez, pink's a jerk! Wiz: yep, now, she's angry, angry enough to avenge herself by attacking steven. Boomstick: and she has some ways of doing it! Wiz: she can stretch out her limbs, making herself able to hit things from afar Boomstick: and she can enhance her fists to give out a harder punch! Wiz: also, she can make herself into a mini tornado, hitting you on each side Wiz: with this cartoony ability, she has a LOT of strength Boomstick: like how she can destroy a machine the size of 4 houses in one huge punch! Wiz: speaking of machine, the machine boomstick was just talking about was spinel's inator Boomstick: it's a big machine full of dangerous poison! Wiz: so dangerous that it can take out a whole planet in 48 hours! Boomstick: also she has a scythe that can send gems to their beginning state Wiz: well, in this case the memory warp part isn't helpful, but she can still cut with it! Boomstick: she DOES have some flaws though Wiz: yeah, like how her scythe can be used on herself Boomstick: oh yeah, we forgot to mention, spinel has 2 side Wiz: a silly side and a serious side Boomstick: her serious side is what we have been talking about Wiz: her silly side is really clumsy and not to harmful Boomstick: hopefully that won't be a problem! Spinel: gee it's swell to finally BEAT her other friends! =time for a fight!= Wiz: alright, the combatants are set, let's end this once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! =fight= The wind was blowing against the forest trees, there was absolutely no sound... Except the sound of a scared cup. Cuphead: ok cuphead, you just have ONE more contract to get, no big deal. In the distance, he could see spinel Spinel: hey, who are you? Cuphead: I'm here to take your contract! Spinel: what contra- WOAH Cuphead had just shot a pellet at spinel, who quickly dodged Spinel: ok, now it's on! Spinel enlarged her fists while cuphead aimed his fingers at spinel FIGHT! Cuphead shot 3 pellets at spinel, which she all dodged. Spinel then stretched her fists out, punching cuphead and sending him flying into a tree. Spinel then got out her scythe and started slicing it towards the cup Cuphead: ah!! Spinel chuckled while trying to hit cuphead with her scythe Cuphead: better change my attack plan! And so he did, he changed his pellets to roundabout pellets He shot one at spinel, which she dodged Spinel: Haha, missed me! Cuphead: think again! Spinel looked behind herself in confusion, seeing the pellet come back at her which she then barely dodged But what spinel didn't know is that cuphead had grabbed her scythe when she was distracted Spinel: hey, where is my scy- Before you could say gem, cuphead had slashed spinel with the scythe, poofing her Cuphead: pfft, that wasn't so bad! Cuphead started looking for spinel's contract, but after a bit, he realized that he couldn't find it! Cuphead: wait, does this thing even HAVE a contract!? Erg, well time to end this once and for a- Suddenly, spinel's gem started to rise into the air, then, spinel appeared! But, she was different, she was her silly version! Cuphead: w-what, that's Impossible! Spinel: what's impossible? Cuphead: wait, do you even REMEMBER what happened?! Spinel: nope! Cuphead clutched his fists Cuphead: you know what? It doesn't even matter, cause your about to be dead! Cuphead shot some normal pellets at spinel, none of them hitting Spinel: missed! Cuphead then turned his pellets to roundabout pellets! Cuphead: have some of this! He shot the pellet, it missing the first time and also missing the second time! Spinel: ya still missed! Cuphead yelled in frustration Cuphead: That's it! You gave me NO other choice!!! Cuphead jumped into the air and shot out a mega blast going towards spinel! Spinel: uh oh spaghettio- The mega blast hit, creating a huge crater on the ground. Cuphead landed on the ground noticing that spinel was nowhere to be found Cuphead: phew! Finally, now I never have to deal with her aga- But right when cuphead turned around, he was eye to eye with spinel, who was smiling all the way! Spinel: nope, you still missed! Spinel wrapped her stretchy hands around cuphead, raising him up into the air and shaking him up and down! Spinel: today's just not your day is it? Well, that's ok! Your friend spinel is here to cheer ya up! Spinel then gave cuphead a huge hug which made cuphead growl in frustration Cuphead: get... off... of... me... Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, and then, Bismuth appeared! Bismuth: I KNEW I heard something coming from here! What are you guys doing, making all of this racket? Cuphead wasn't listening to bismuth, he had his eyes on a chainsaw that was on bismuth's tool belt. Cuphead grinned in excitement and quickly grabbed the chainsaw away from bismuth! Bismuth: hey, you can't take that, it requires a lot of profession and- Cuphead: be quiet, you have NO clue how much I need this! Cuphead threw the chainsaw at spinel. Spinel: gah! Spinel jumped just in time, making the chainsaw hit and cut down a tree. Bismuth: ok that's ENOUGH! you can't just go around cutting tre- Out of nowhere, the tree fell onto another tree, making it fall and hit another tree, and just like that, a domino effect started to happening, and after a bit, the whole forest was down! Bismuth yelled in anger. Spinel:I'm sorry ma'am... Bismuth: oh it's ok, it not your fault... Bismuth looked at cuphead Bismuth:but YOU, oh yeah, YOUR the one whose in SO much trouble, you little tree harmer! But bismuth wasn't the one who was the most furious, oh no, that award goes to cuphead. Cuphead shoved bismuth out of the way and looked straight into spinel's 1930 looking eyes Cuphead: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND LEAVE YOUR REMAINS IN A GARDEN AND LEAVE THEM ALONE FOREVER! spinel's happy expression changed into a sadder look. Spinel: gar..den..? A...lone? Then, she remembered, and just liked that, she reformed into her more serious form Cuphead: uh oh... Spinel: uh oh indeed! You just made a grave mistake, mister! Spinel turned her hand into a horn and blew on it. Spinel: I would LOVE to see you try to stand a chance against my lovely injector! Cuphead: in...jector...? What injector? Suddenly the ground started shaking as spinel's injector appeared over the earth's surface, and after 10 seconds, it shot it's needle into the ground. Spinel: THIS injector! Spinel quickly jumped to the top of the injector as it's toxic poison started to go into the earth. Bismuth: I gotta go get Steven and the others! Bismuth started running back to beach city. Cuphead started to notice that the earth was starting to break open, revealing a river of poison at the bottom Cuphead: keep! I have to get off the ground, and fast! But how? Then, an idea grew in cuphead's, well, head! Cuphead: of course, the plane!!! Cuphead took a running start, and after at least 20 seconds, he finally found the plane. Cuphead: ha, she'll never know what hit her! Meanwhile: Spinel was walking around the edge of the injector, looking for cuphead Spinel: he better have not left like a coward Out of the blue, spinel could hear something... Spinel looked up to see cuphead flying a plane towards the injector Cuphead: hey you rubbery abomination, have some of this! Cuphead started shooting bullets at spinel Spinel: eep! Spinel quickly jumped out of the way. Cuphead: ready for round 2? Cuphead kept shooting out bullets, making spinel run around the top of the inator, trying not to get hit. After a bit spinel stopped and looked up at the plane Spinel: now that you've had YOUR fun, time for me to have MY fun! Spinel giggled Spinel: oh, I know! Let's play CATCH! Spinel grabbed her scythe and threw it, cutting off one of the plane's engines, making it start to plummet downwards Cuphead: gah! Cuphead quickly jumped out of the falling plane, grabbing onto the side of the injector as his plane hit the ground and exploded on impact! Cuphead quickly climbed the injector and finally reached the top, seeing spinel on the other side. Spinel: you survived! Wow, you really are full of surprises! Cuphead got his fists ready Spinel: looks like somebody just wants to get down to business! Oh, don't you worry, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Cuphead shot out some pellets, which spinel quickly dodged Spinel: hey cuppy, wanna go for a SPIN!?!? spinel started to go into her mini tornado like form, hitting cuphead from different sides Cuphead: hey- OOF!- stop doing- OOF!- that! Cuphead kicked at spinel, making her back off a little. Cuphead shot 2 more pellets, one that spinel easily dodged, and one that was so close to her that she fell over. Spinel: that was really close but you still- Cuphead: if you say "missed" one more time I SWEAR! Spinel started running around cuphead in circles, trying to catch him off guard Cuphead: oh, I don't think so! Cuphead shot out a couple of round about bullets, only for all of them to be easily dodged. Spinel: uh oh, look's like somebody's starting to get PREDICTABLE! Spinel started to laugh. Spinel: but seriously, are you really ALL out of tricks to use on me? Cuphead started to laugh like a maniac, this made spinel nervous Spinel: h-hey, wh-what's so fu-funny? Cuphead looked at spinel with a huge smile on his face. Cuphead: it's just that your forgetting the most important rule of a fighter! Spinel looked at him In confusion... Cuphead: and that rule is that you ALWAYS save your best trick for last! Spinel chuckled Spinel: oh of course! Thanks for reminding me! Cuphead lifted up into the air and aimed his head towards spinel as spinel enlarged her fists to a huge size ... ... ... And suddenly, just then, cuphead used his energy beam while spinel punched at cuphead with her huge hand. The beam and fist both hit each other, creating a huge explosion, leaving an impossible-to-see-through cloud of dust. ... ... ... ... After a second, the dust cloud lifted, revealing spinel, who was holding cuphead around the neck Spinel: you know, during this whole fight, I was always thinking: "I wonder what the liquid in this cup tastes like!" Well, now, I'm gonna finally find out! Spinel brought cuphead towards her and took a huge gulp from the liquid in his head, this made spinel cough a bit Spinel: bleh! 1 star, would not recommend! Spinel laughed and then threw cuphead over the side of the injector, his body falling into the poison, never to be seen again! Spinel: finally, some peace and q- Steven jumped onto the top of the injector, looking straight at spinel... Steven: spinel, you need to stop this! Spinel: oh you have to be kidding me The two both got into fighting positions. K.O! =results= Boomstick: what a fight! Wiz: cuphead would have put up a really good fight, but he just couldn't be able to defeat spinel Boomstick: spinel beats cuphead in alot of things. Wiz: this includes speed and strength. Boomstick: but, I hear you say, wouldn't just ONE pellet take spinel down? Wiz: well, probably yes, but here's the thing, spinel's energy. Boomstick: what? What does that mean? Wiz: spinel is insanely energetic, so energetic she could probably dodge all of cuphead's attacks while still being able to hurt cuphead in the process Boomstick: even if cuphead had more weapons he could use, it still wouldn't have mattered! Wiz: yeah... Boomstick: well, I guess that victory was to much of a STRETCH for cuphead! Wiz: the winner is spinel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles